


A Thousand Years

by Chase_Colbot



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Major Illness, Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Colbot/pseuds/Chase_Colbot
Summary: This is a drabble between two characters, it deals with loss and death.





	A Thousand Years

She first saw him in her room when she was little, he entered through her window at night. She was amazed by him and studied him. Her 6 year old mind wandered to his hair. She smiled. 

"Hello! What are you doing here?" The Six Year old inquired, this only prompts the stranger to place a finger on her mouth, she silenced. He looked around and turned to her. 

"Hey kid, can I stay here for awhile?" He asked. She nodded. The 6 year old became friends with him throughout her life. She grew up to be older. And he stayed by. Years passed. He had to leave. She really didn't want him to leave. The green haired robot looked at her.

"Hey, kid. Thanks for letting me stay. But I have to go." He states. She looked up to him with sad brown eyes. She didn't want him to go.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked. The male nodded.

"My friends need me, however, I promise I'll be back. I will." He said. She nodded. 

She watched him go, she laid in bed. For years she laid in the same bed. She was stricken with an illness that left her bedridden. She knew it wouldn't be long before she died. 

"I miss you, I don't care if it's A THOUSAND YEARS! I will wait for you." She said. Many years passed, her illness becomes much more worse, He never showed up. Finally, the poor girl couldn't stay alive for any longer, the aforementioned illness finally consumed her. He arrived finally after years of not showing up. The girls eyes welled up, her skin was sagged and showed signs of her impending death. He looked around, this wasn't the same room he saw all those years ago, the room used to be pink and littered with animals, now the room has a vomit green wallpaper, he frowned. 

"So they moved you?" He inquired. 

"Yeah, you should know, I am now 19 years old, they can't care for adults in the pediatric side anymore." She said, she looked at him. Years has done something to someone, she was not bitter by the fact he didn't return, however; his frown remained. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were critically ill?" He asked. The girl looked sad, her eyes watered.

"I didn't want you to get upset and stay, you had to return back to your friends." She sniffles. The monitor beeped. She looked down.

"I have died every day waiting for you." She responded, choking back more tears. "I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more" She smiled. He looked down. For years, he knew she loved him. And he never knew she was terminally ill, he walked over towards her placing her in his arms. And he kissed her head. He rocked her back and forth. 

"I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, What's standing in front of me." He whispered in her ear. Finally, the monitor stopped. She died in his arms. He teared up. All that was left in the room was her cold lifeless body and his sobs. She had a smile on her face, she finally got to see him one last time before she died. And what's worse she knew she didn't have much time left, and she decided to spend it with him...

Years passed, he went on with his life. He received a letter in the mail from her. He opened it. 

Dear Terra, 

Thanks for being there for me, I appreciate it. Thanks for not giving up on me. 

Love, Celeste. 

He clenched the letter towards his chest, and tears threatened to pour from his eyes. He sobbed. It's been years since she died. And he felt like he failed her. She was finally put to rest, she was buried next to her parents. She was his only love. 

"Thanks... Celeste..."


End file.
